Face
"Given the properties of what I look like, you're often one to talk. For I work with Tiger, a genius greater than I! See to it that I don't kill you with my black magic that I've practiced over the years." ''-Face'' Face Koopeinstein (simply known as Face) is a character that was first introduced in the Scorpius Warriors: Revolution arc during the Tournament saga. He is the assistant of Tiger Koopa, the brilliant scientist from another world (The Mario world) along with his other assistants, and also the older brother of Koopist. He is also considered a genius while developing new tools that can enhance people's lives, which is why Tiger makes him his best assistant. However, he is born with weak legs, as in order for him to stand for a few minutes, he has machinery attached to them for balance. He is considered to be a practitioner of the dark arts, able to cause curses, misfortune, and misery to those he meets. Physical Appearance At first, Face appears to be wearing black mage robes, and dons a plague doctor's mask over him. His shoes are also black, matching the color of his robe. However, when he's not wearing the mask, he is revealed to be a Magikoopa (Black Magikoopa, for his class) with pale white skin, wearing glasses that hides his eyes, though his appearance differs to that of a regular Magikoopa. When taken off, he has beady green pupils underneath, suggesting that he hides them to conceal some of his power. He is mostly seen standing on a machine that carries him everywhere, due to his condition. The machine he stands on is flat, but round, with a long pole underneath, which has a blue, round cap that forms a spike underneath for balance. He will sometimes use his magic wand, which is longer than him and the machine compared together. Origin of Name Face's name originates from the fact that he conceals his own appearance, not wanting to reveal his identity unless on certain occasions. However, his last name, Koopeinstein, is a combination of the species name "Koopa" and the once brilliant man known for his genius, Albert Einstein. Development Face's appearance, along with the machine he stands on, was inspired by Gido from the Hunter x Hunter series, especially the 1999 version. Powers & Abilities Face has powers that come from practicing such black magic, as well as being able to support himself. Like everyone else in the Revolution arc, Face has mastered Graphite Power. Though unable to do physical combat, he also has abilities that make him unique. Powers * Cold Curse - Also known as Unwilling, this curse prevents foes from even fighting him. However, it only works on weak minded individuals, and not those with Graphite Power, or those with a brave heart. * Topspin - A technique by Face. This involves him using his machine. He can spin around, able to deflect projectiles and magic attacks. He also can move around while doing so, and can knock those around that get too close to him. * Energy Blast - A move that is commonly used by magicians such as Wasabi and other people who have the ability to release energy. He can fire his in a pink colored energy. He, like many others, can also launch them as a barrage of blasts. * Energy Beam - Another move that is commonly used by magicians and other people who have the ability to release energy. Like his Energy Blast, his beams are colored pink, and can erase anything it comes into contact with. * Magic Wand - Face's primary weapon. When he pulls this item out, he can block and cancel out any elemental attacks. He can also use spells and such while using his wand. Such spells he can use are advanced, such as: ** Fire Spell '''- A spell that can set foes on fire. ** '''Bubble Spell - A spell that traps foes in a bubble, which can then damage them from the inside. ** Ice Spell - A spell that freezes foes in their tracks, or freezes the ground, making foes lose their balance. ** Thunder Spell - A spell that can electrocute foes, paralyzing them for a few seconds. ** Wind Spell - A spell that can cut foes as well as either sweeping them off their feet, or blows them away. ** Toxic Spell - A spell that summons purple smoke, which can poison anyone it comes into contact with. ** Spike Summon - One of Face's own techniques. He can summon spiked balls out of nowhere with his wand, to which he can manipulate with his own mind. ** Spike Barrage - After summoning the spikes, he can unleash them into a barrage, able to repeatedly strike foes. Abilities * Telekinesis - Face has the ability to move things with his mind, moving by using his hands. He can also keep his machine's balance just by focusing on it. * Intelligence - Face also has an exquisite mind, matching almost to Tiger's amount of intelligence. The two have been known to make great inventions. * Graphite Power - Face can unleash his Graphite Power in the form of manipulation, such as the use of his wand to summon spikes and move them at will. He also can move at high speed as well on his machine, due to his Graphite Power skills. * Magician - Despite being a practitioner of the dark arts, Face has mastered spells that are equivalent to a magician's power, or possibly even greater. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors: Revolution Tournament Saga ''